The Education Component proposes four interrelated Specific Aims designed to advance NIAAA's mission of translating and disseminating scientific research findings to researchers, healthcare professionals, policy makers, and the general public. Specific Aim 1: Education and Outreach to High Risk Minority and Military Communities. The goal is to develop effective educational and outreach programs for high risk Mexican American, Native American, and military communities in San Diego. We propose to use a lecture/discussion group format which incorporates the latest scientific findings of the Alcohol Research Center at The Scripps Research Institute and demonstrates how those findings inform current diagnostic, treatment, and prevention strategies for alcohol use disorders. The lecture/discussion groups will be specifically tailored to address significant alcohol-related issues in those communities. Treatment professionals, community leaders, parents of adolescents, and spouses of alcohol-affected individuals will be involved in the education programs, rather than alcohol misusing individuals themselves. The programs will be evaluated as to how well they transfer knowledge, improve beliefs, and change behavior about alcohol misuse and use disorders. Specific Aim 2: Integration, Translation, Training, and Education in Alcohol Research. Two seminar series for ARC scientists and trainees are proposed to increase integration of basic science and human studies and translational research between the two domains and provide training in alcohol research and education about alcohol use disorders to undergraduates, psychology and pharmacy graduate students, psychiatric residents, addiction psychiatry fellows, addiction professionals, scientists, and alcohol research trainees. Specific Aim 3. The TSRI ARC High School/College Intern Program. This Aim will promote scientific and healthcare careers in the fields of alcohol addiction and minority health in high school and college students, particularly minority students. Specific Aim 4. Dissemination. The TSRI ARC website will disseminate the scientific findings of the TSRI ARC and information on alcohol use disorders to other alcohol researchers, scientists, healthcare professionals, and the general public. Educational material relevant to high risk minority and military communities will be added and expanded as an adjunct to, and a follow-up for, the in-person educational program in those communities discussed in Specific Aim 1.